Angela "Elysium" Miracle Darrington
Appearance :Angela has bright blonde (but not quite platinum) hair, which is thick with a natural wave. She usually keeps it down when going out; but when home, she'll typically tie it up in a loose bun with a scrunchie to get it out of her face. :With her small weight and long arms and legs, Angela looks taller than she is. She's thin but not scrawny and has somewhat of a runner's build. When examined further, her chest and back muscles are far stronger than a typical human's (to allow for flight), though they appear no bigger. How this is still puzzles doctors. :Angela has a fair and perfectly clear complexion with not a pimple to be found. She has no scars, no deformities, no disabilities of any kind. :Angela also notably has no piercings or tattoos; she's wanted to get ear piercings, but the earring holes close up too quickly, and tattoos don't last in her skin, as her body rejects the ink. :Other than her... eerily perfect skin, Angela's only other trait of note is the giant white feathery "angel wings" sprouting from her back. Her shirts all have wide slits cut in the back to give her wings room. Though 99% of the time she has her wings folded up, she does occasionally need to spread them and fly to exercise them, in which case her total wingspan is just over 10 ft. Her wings are similar to bird wings in that they are made of hollow bone and feathers that regularly molt to accommodate larger feathers--and yes, her wings are still growing, and may possibly continue to do so throughout her life. Street Clothes :Angela dresses as a normal twenty-something, though with a much smaller wardrobe than most ladies her age, given her life on the run from the Brotherhood. She wears sweatpants and T-shirts and hoodies and jeans, though she has a severe shortage of nicer clothes as she has no need to dress up due to her full-time position as a Titan. Uniform :As Angela has no way of going "undercover"--the Brotherhood is fully aware of her position as a Titan, and she couldn't possibly blend into society with her wings--her regular clothes are her uniform, and vice versa. Personality :Very shy and quiet, but not mute and not socially frozen. She's just rather quiet and takes a while to get used to you before opening up. Even when she does open up, you can tell she has more to say, but she usually keeps these other thoughts to herself. The main thing that will get Angela to brighten is taking care of or helping people. She will always put others before herself, even if it's draining all of her willpower and stamina. She believes it's what she was born to do. In general, she's known as a very nice and gentle person who probably wouldn't hurt a mosquito even if you begged her to. Powers and Abilities Healing :Has the ability to control a person's nervous system via communication with key points along the nervous system or direct contact with nervous system cells in order to bring about physical healing. By using the nervous system, she can essentially order a person's (or her own) body to do whatever it takes to heal itself, thus decreasing the amount of time it takes to heal a wound. :In time, Angela will be able to create stem cells and even help the body recreate missing body parts, given enough time and concentration. Of course, at the rate Angela trains her powers currently, this is years away. :Currently, Angela can access a person's nervous system in order to do various tasks such as increasing (or decreasing) bloodflow to areas, telling more white blood cells to go to certain locations, encouraging cell reproduction or directing the body to kill off certain cells (such as cancerous cells) while protecting others. Essentially, she can cure most wounds and many diseases with direct physical contact--skin on skin. Of course, only minor cuts and bruises can be healed instantly. A couple deep cuts that require stitches will take a whole post of Angela's to heal fully. A bad sprain will take two of Angela's turns. A broken bone will take about half a day of almost constant healing and few breaks for Angela. If someone is deathly ill or bleeding out, it will take at least a week before they can get up on their own--and possibly more, depending on the type of wounds. :Angela's powers work a bit faster for herself simply because she has stimulated her own nervous system literally since she was in the womb. Her body automatically regenerates itself, cleaning up scar tissue, ejecting foreign objects like splinters (they virtually "pop" out of her body, which is why she cannot maintain a tattoo), eliminating acne, closing cuts, and so on. Even bad injuries take about half the time for Angela to heal than it would with a normal person, and all without concentration. With concentration, Angela can cut the time down to a third of the usual healing time. Angela also rarely gets sick--and when she does, she typically only just begins to experience symptoms before she sends her immune system to attack the virus before it gets out of hand. Enhanced Endurance :Angela has a slightly higher stamina and endurance level than most, as she can remove plaque buildup in her muscle tissue on demand. This means she can run for slightly longer than a normal human or perform other physically straining tasks a bit better (for example, she can run for five of her posts straight before starting to get winded, can carry about twice as much as would normally be feasible for someone of her small build for two of her posts, etc.). Weaknesses :Angela must maintain physical contact with a person (skin on skin) in order to speed up their healing processes. As soon as she lets go, the healing process halts wherever it's at until she resumes later. Healing anything more than sprains or deep cuts seriously drains Angela and requires a great deal more concentration, especially as the complexity of the healing goes up. Angela becomes totally exhausted after performing a difficult healing, and it takes her full concentration. For this reason, Angela can't heal others in battle typically, as she requires a place of quiet and peace to perform her healing for anything beyond your basic cut, bruise, or sprained ankle. Other Abilities :Angela can fly with her angel wings, but due to the weight of her own body, her wings are not big enough nor her muscles strong enough to carry another person with her. She can carry small items while flying, but nothing that weighs more than twenty pounds. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Keera Foraza :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Titans East :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Allan Glass :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Dante Varone :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Though her childhood wasn't too difficult, Angela's history was certainly not a happy, sunshiny one. :Angela was conceived out of wedlock by two young punks who were living up life. Lana and Michael didn't have much of a care beyond when their next drink or smoke was going to be... up until Lana found out she was pregnant, which wasn't until relatively late into the pregnancy. :Lana didn't want the "inconvenience" of a baby anyway. But when she found out via ultrasound that Angela was literally a mutant, she was convinced to "take care" of the "thing" growing inside her--despite the fact that Michael was starting to soften up to the idea of becoming a daddy. Both of them could agree that their baby's wing-like appendages were confusing as neither of them displayed any mutations themselves, but it was just chalked up to the strange world of genetics and the parents being mutation "carriers." :Angela was nearly aborted twice--the first thwarted because Lana backed out, and the second survivable only because of Angela's inborn healing abilities. Michael had been trying to convince Lana to keep the child, but Angela's parents had been becoming more and more estranged. So much so that when Lana began to go into labor prematurely, Michael didn't even know where she was or what was happening until the hospital happened to call him saying he was the only person they could contact. Lana and the baby were both in critical condition, as it seemed Lana had attempted to kill the baby and possibly herself. The only identification she had had on her was Michael's driver's license--found in his wallet, which Lana had stolen the last time they'd seen each other. :Michael was able to race to the hospital in time to see the doctors healing up Lana and to see his new baby girl was shockingly perfectly healthy. Though doctors were perplexed, Michael saw it as a miracle, and he named his new daughter accordingly. :Michael tried his best to take care of Lana and Angela, but he was just beginning to turn his partying life around. With little money to go around and with Lana blowing both of their paychecks, it wasn't long before concerned neighbors called the various associations that would take Angela away from her birth parents at an early age. While she was still young, she was deposited into the foster care program. Though her new family wasn't abysmal, it was a multi-kid house with perhaps one too many kids for the dedicated foster parents to care for--and Angela, a good-natured, well-behaved kid, often got lost in the shuffle. :To this day, Angela is shy around other women, especially older women, as her mother had taken every opportunity to abuse her emotionally and verbally before she'd become a foster kid. Not to mention in her foster family she'd learned that making the least amount of noise or effort meant things were supposed to be better for everyone. It also didn't help that kids at school or in the neighborhood were constantly tormenting her about being a freak. :Everyone in the neighborhood, that is, except Keera Johanson. Keera had been as outgoing and assertive as Angela had been quiet and shy. Keera insisted they be friends, and so friends they were, even though Keera's boisterous personality initially scared Angela to death. What cemented the friendship, however, was that Keera knew what it was like to be a "freak" like Angela. Sort of. Keera was the only one in her family with powers, too. As Keera grew older, she began her career as an independent superhero, but she quickly linked up with the Teen Titans and insisted that Angela come with. They were just the kind of family environment that Keera knew Angela was secretly aching for. Perhaps that was why Angela was one of the Titans to take it the hardest when the Brotherhood of Evil really began to crack down on the Titans and towers. :A part of Titans East, Angela had no hopes of going undercover, despite her fears of the war and being discovered. She had nowhere else to go, not wanting to endanger her foster family, not knowing where her birth parents were, and having grown so close to the Teen Titans throughout her teenage years that she considered them more her family than any other. :She still feels lost due to the war, but she knows her place is here, with the Titans, helping people as best she can. Leaving Home ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE A Little Crush ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE An Old Friend ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *An Infirm Gathering *Girl-Talk about Boy-Talk *An Abandoned BoE Prison Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Teen Titans Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Titans Together Category:Flyers Category:Regenerators Category:Super Endurance